The invention relates to a plastic collapsible storage and transport container.
Collapsible storage and transport containers of this type, wherein the sidewalls can be completely collapsed inwardly or outwardly, are known and are also referred to as collapsible boxes. Conversely, folding boxes have foldable end walls and foldable sidewalls with an upper frame enhancing the stability of the folding box. Collapsible containers are frequently used for transporting household items as well as for general storage and transport. Containers with pivotable sidewalls have in common that the pivotable sidewalls are releasably interlocked at their upper edge and lack an upper frame. Stabilization is mostly achieved via hinged two-part covers. Because valuable or sensible goods are transported and such containers particularly in commercial applications, these containers must also be provided with a security device, for example in form of a seal which prevents the container from being opened by unauthorized persons. However, interlocking the sidewalls and sealing the covers with the walls does frequently not prevent unauthorized persons from manipulating or opening the container. Vulnerable locations are typically the interlock of the sidewalls with each other, but also the hinges which hold together, on one hand, the sidewalls with the bottom part and, on the other hand, the covers with the sidewalls. It is then possible at these vulnerable locations to open the container in spite of the seal far enough so that goods can be removed from the container without permission and without any indication of obvious damage of the container or a destroyed seal. Only upon closer inspection would it become apparent that the container was manipulated without permission.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible storage and transport container of the aforedescribed type with hinges and with an interlock for the sidewalls, which should not be subject to manipulation, should be easy to manufacture and assemble, and facilitate handling of the collapsible storage and transport container.